Job Market
by skillitt-biscit
Summary: The campers at Camp Half Blood are forced to get jobs! What will happen when a bunch of ADD kids try to get jobs? Read and fing out!
1. Chapter 1

Job Market

Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the businesses that I mention.

Review! By the way, the characters may seem OOC but that was intentional.

(Percy POV)

"Children," yelled Chiron, "Gather around and behold my demand." As all of the campers gathered into the grassy area, I saw my best friend, Annabeth. I smiled and ran over to her. We stood together as Chiron continued his rant. He was seriously turning into a jerk since he started drinking. This was taking way too long.

"What do you want?," I shouted to hurry him along. He glared at me then addressed all of the campers.

"You are all lazy bums and it's about freaking time ya'll earn your keep! You all have to get jobs ASAP."

"Sir yes sir," I yelled above the string of complaints and insults shouted his way.

"Is that some type of witty comeback designed to enrage me son of Poseidon?"

"No. fine I'll go get a job," I sulked.

"Yeah you do that or I'm going to tell on you," he said.

20 Minutes later….

"Hi my name is Perseus Jackson, I'm here to apply for a job."

"Whoop-di-do," the manager groaned sarcastically, "but if you don't mind me asking, why Victoria Secret?"

"Wait! I'm in Victoria Secret? Crap! Curse my deslexic mind."

"Yeah well you're disturbing our customers so could you take your tyrant outside?"

I turned around to see twenty people looking at me as if I was a giant cockroach swooping in to eat their children No offense Athena. I heard a growl in my head. I grimaced. Touchy touchy. I shot the manager the bird and walked outside. Well that was embarrassing. I sighed and drove to a place that was blue and grey. The sign said 'Law-Tarm.' Okaaay. Whatever. I walked inside and was propelled to the fish tanks by my insane longing for water. A man walked up to me and shook his head sadly.

"It's sad that these little fellas won't be sold," he said.

"Why."

"Well, the fish department worker said something along the lines of 'Screw whoever rules the sky for making us live in this dad-gum drought' (A.N. Ha ha I used and old word. :D) well after that he got truck down by lightning! Yeah I know weird, but nobody wants to work in the fish section of wal-mart anymore"

So that's where I am.

"Wait Why?"

"They think it's bad luck because the guy before Smith got trampled in a shopping cart race between two gothic kids and now Smith died so everyone is scared."

Wow. Well I guess they still remember Thalia and Nico. Just then a shrill voice in my head said, "I hate that gut. He's so mean to us. Help us son of Poseidon!" "Yeah P-man," cried another. I looked at the fish tanks then the fat, hairy man. Aw what the heck!

"I'll take the job!"

Don't forget to review! Tell me if you loved it or hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

Job Market

Chapter 2

I do not own Percy Jackson

Don't forget to review!

(Clarisse POV)

Stupid Chiron! Ordering me, daughter of Ares around like I'M the horse. What the smores? He is so going to pay! Big time!

I walked into Bass Pro Shops cautiously. Hey! Now THIS is my kind of store. Dead animals were scattered all over the room, the store smelled of death and had pretty much everything I could ever want. There was even a weapons section right next to the fish tank thing. It was huge! Ugh, I gate fish. Stupid Percy.

I walked into the manager's office and walked back out thirty minutes late with a badge. It said my name and which department I worked for which, of course, was weapons. The only downside was that I had to keep watch over the stupid fish tank. Ugh. There's always got to be a downside to everything. I started that very day.

"We don't sell that gun here," I told a stupid old man who wouldn't leave me alone.

"I saw it here yesterday!"

"Well maybe you need to get your freaking eyeballs checked because we DON'T SELL THAT GUN HERE!"

He flicked me off and walked away.

"Yeah that's right Einstein! Keep on walking!"

People like that make me want to blow up the whole world.

Just then a woman walked up to me. I gave her my best go kill yourself glare.

"Hi. I just wanted to tell you that the gun I bought here yesterday doesn't work."

"YOUR STUPID NEGATORY COMMENTS ARE NOT WANTED OR ACCEPTED HERE!"

She ran out of the store screaming. Humph. Psycho. Hey wait what's in the fish tank? Well if it isn't Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase making out in MY territory. When did they start going out anyways? Oh wait they didn't. I smiled evilly and walked to the tank. I hastily wrote a sign and posted it on the glass.

Attention!

A rare occurrence is taking place in this very tank. The Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase fish are going through their mating Stage! Please, come watch! Everyone, you don't want to miss this!

I also read the sign over the loudspeaker, but Percy and Annabeth couldn't hear it through that water. Everyone was crowding around the tank. Now, I know what you're thinking- they are such pervs, but you should understand this: The majority of the people were from Camp Half Blood and we've been waiting for this for a while. I smiled and tapped on the glass. They saw all of us and shot to the top of the tank and got out. They were both blushing as they ran away. We were all laughing. I overcame my laughter and shouted over my megaphone, "Alright people move it! Nothing to see anymore and I've got a job to do!"


	3. Chapter 3

Job Market

Chapter 3

I do not own Percy Jackson

Don't forget to review! I hope you guys like this because I had a lot of fun writing it!

(Selina POV)

Yay! I get to get a job! Nobody ever let me get a job before because whenever I tried they said I was irresponsible and ditzy. Whatever that means. They were all, like, such jerks. Ugh.

Chiron pulled me over and told me that he had a special job for me! Yay! I'm special!

"Selina, your new job is to scoop horse crap up in the stables. It's the only thing that your miniscule mind is capable of handling without screwing something up." He took another pull on his bee.

"Well…Okay."

He spit his beer out.

"Did you just say….Okay?"

"Uh yeah! I really want a special job and I'd bet none of my other friends have that job." I looked at him triumphantly.

"got that right," he grumbled. Oh they are going to be so jealous! I can't wait to rub it in their faces! I started walking towards the stables.

"Hi horsies!"

All of the pegasi lifted their heads to look at me. I saw them exchange glances and start laughing. I smelled under my pits. Nope! Still fresh.

"I'm here to scoop up your crap so go easy on me okay? I'm not sure if I can handle this yet." I glanced at them nervously. I had never been alone with a Pegasus before. I gasped! I had an idea! "Makeover!" All of the pegasi got wide eyed and looked at me disbelievingly. I took that as a sign of go for it!

"I'll be right back!" I ran to my cabin and collected all of the supplies I would need When I came back, I had brushes, hair scrunches, ribbons, beads, glitter, nail polish, and hair dye. Yay! I'm going to make the ponies pretty!

I spent the next ten hours braiding, dyeing, glitterafying, polishing, painting, and making the ponies snapdaliacious! They were all so pretty now! I love ponies.

Eww! One just made a poo poo on the floor! Gross! I grabbed the shovel (oddly shaped scraper) and scraped under the pattie. I yanked up hard and threw the pattie right into…Chiron's face! Ha ha!

"I was wrong," he said looking around, "you can definitely screw EVERYTHING up!"

I giggled. He was so funny.

"You have been omitted from my demand…just don't touch anything.


End file.
